Rostrum Rampage/Transcript
Paper Airplane: Ha Ha! Awesome! Fly Swat: I'M NOT READY TO DIE!!! Kite: WOAH! Are you guys okay? Toothy: (weakly) Shmargin... Fargin... Uugh... Kite: I could get you guys down from there! Fly Swat: Thanks, Kite... You're always here to help. Kite: Happy to! Fly Swat: I dunno, I feel like I need to repay you somehow! I could have been stuck here for ages! Kite: Please, It's fine! Paper Airplane: Apart from a headache & a few bruises, I think that was a pretty successful cliff dive. Toothy: Smargin! Toaster: BLEEP! Paper Airplane: Woah... Kite: You should probably be more careful. This is the 3rd time this week I've had to get you out of a mess! Fly Swat: And we'll most certainly take note of that, RIGHT TOOTHY?! Toothy: Wh-What? Oh yeah. Sure. Hey are you gonna eat that toast? Fly Swat: Sorry about that Kite. Kite: No problem. See ya later guys! Toothy: (Muffled) Oh, this is, like, really good toast! Pumpkin: Finally, my perfect chance! *walks toward the alliance* BOO!!!!!! Pumpkin: Hey, what's so funny? Toothy: You! Pumpkin: What? Me? I'm not funny! *with fiery background* I'm death and despair! I'm all that's terrifying and evil! Pumpkin: UGH, SCREW YOU GUYS! Pumpkin: Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going! Lighter: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! Pumpkin: Lighter? It was nothin' man I was just joking. Pumpkin: What are you doing?! I'll hurt you! Lighter: Oh really? Pumpkin: Uh, yeah. Just try and kill me! Boxing Glove: Oh my gosh! Tissue: I'm not even gonna ask. Boombox: *walks up to a button on ground* Oh! Huh. How strange. *steps on said button* Marble: (Looking up from behind bush) Heh. Got you! Soccer Ball: (Next to Marble) Nice one! Boombox: (Good-naturedly) I should have known. Good one guys. Marble: That one of our best yet! Soccer Ball: Let's get Melony! Boombox: Oh! That should be funny! I hear she's on the cliff edge. Soccer Ball: Thanks Boom Box! *Exits frame along with Marble* Soccer Ball: *Looks up from bush* NOW! Marble: *Cuts rope with knife* Melony: What's wrong with you guys?!? Are you sadistic? Marble: Yeah, maybe that one went a little bit too far. Soccer Ball: Yeah, Melony were sorr- OH MY GOSH THE ROCK! Masky: What in the world was that? Television: I've got no idea! Masky: We should warn the others! Candy: Globe, what do you think about this shade of pink? Globe: It's good. Candy: Really? You think it's good? Globe: *sighs* It's good. Candy: Globe? Globe: It's good. Candy: GLOBE! Globe: Wha! Oh, I'm sorry Candy. It's just we've been doing the same thing for a few hours now. I guess I'm a little bit tired. Candy: Whatever, Globe. Maybe you should try to consider others' feeling for once! *throws the catalog at Globe's face and walks away* Casey: That was not my fault Snowglobe find me annoying. Technically, it's his fault. Popcorn: Come on Casey, are you still talking about this? Casey: It's like he he has no sense in humor! He can't even take a joke! Masky: (Off-screen) Guys! Look out! Casey: What was that? Popcorn: Casey, jump! Casey: Aaaaah! *Jumps out and the rock crushes the swing* Casey: Ah. Thanks guys. Television: No problem. Wait a minute, where did the rock go? Popcorn: There it is! Going towards the forest! Soccer Ball: *steps on the flower* Come on, dude, let's go- (screaming) *sliding down* Clock: Finally! The Doorway of Life is complete! Snowglobe: Lookin' awesome, dude! Casey: Clock! Help, now! Clock: Huh? What are you talking about? Casey: Clock! In the forest, big rock! Clock: I have absolutely no idea what you are saying. Casey: There's a rock, in the forest. Soccer Ball: (screming, then stops screaming as he sees Gamey) Woah. What is that thing? Crayon: Ew, gross! It's so, like, filthy! Clock: Woah! What is that thing?! Crayon: That's what YOU'RE supposed to tell US, Mr. Smartypants! Marble: Is it alive? Casey: *pokes Gamey* Pooke.. Po- Snowglobe: Stop that! Clock: Hey, Picture! Unscrew it's back. *looks at Picture unscrewing Gamey's back* Hmm. Batteries...and they're both dead. Dusty: What could we do for it, doc? Clock: The batteries are easily replaceable. In-fact, I carry around spares at all times! (Picture puts new batteries in Gamey) Toothy: Well, that was dumb- Globe: Where did you come from? Kite: A-a reality show? Kite: Ah! Toaster! I'm gotta help him! I'll save you Toaste- *gets hit by a dodgeball and falls off plateform* AAAAAHH!! *coughs coughs* *sighs* Sorry everyone! Soccer Ball: What? Soccer Ball: Needo! Kite: Welcome! Globe: That's better than Candy.. *jumps on Marble's and Soccer Ball's podium* Soccer Ball: Okay, we just need to do one little thing. Globe: Still better than Candy. Tissue: Hey, can I come over with you guys? Marble: Yeah, well, there is no more anymore rooms.. Boxing Glove: *hits a dodgeball that was coming to him* No, please! Boxing Glove: Oh no! Fine, hit me! *gets hit but don't fall, instead Toaster falls off* Kite: Toaster! Noooooooooo- Kite: Oh, what is my life. Soccer Ball: No, Melony. That's fine. We just really want to say sorry for what we did. Soccer Ball: Oh no no no no no no no no! Masky: Ah! My eyes! I can't see! *falls off* Aaaaaah!! Paper Airplane: Aw, guys! Look at how pretty it is! Kite: Oh, I can't wait! (Credits) W.I.P. Category:Transcripts Category:Reboot transcripts